Gosalyn yells at Eric
One Saturday afternoon, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some bubblegum ice cream, milk, bubblegum yogurt, sprinkles, bubblegum, honey, and then some. As soon as Gosalyn was about to make the milkshake, her father Eric came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Gosalyn?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Gosalyn yelled. Eric did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Gosalyn cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a bubblegum milkshake." Gosalyn said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Hugh told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the carnival with Honker today." Gosalyn threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Eric made up his mind. "You will not go to the carnival with Honker today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some orange sherbet now." Gosalyn said. "No," said Eric. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Gosalyn shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Eric. Since Gosalyn refused to listen, Eric dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Eric placed Gosalyn on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Eric said to Gosalyn. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Gosalyn decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Ding A Ling Wolf, and squeeze him. "Gosalyn?" Eric called. "What?!" "If Ding A Ling doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Gosalyn screamed. But Ding A Ling just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine with me." said Eric. "Cody, Plucky, and Piglet are nothing but hunks of junk!" Gosalyn muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Eric walked over to her. "Gosalyn?" "I wanna go to the carnival with Honker." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Eric, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Gosalyn (now dressed in a purple shirt with a big white number one, a pink collar and sleeves, red and white sneakers and white socks with pink toes and heels) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a white shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the carnival with Honker no matter what people say." she said. Eric noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Gosalyn." But it was too late. Gosalyn had left the house without asking Eric! At the carnival, Honker was waiting for Gosalyn. They bought tickets for the rides. Honker and Gosalyn rode on the Scrambler, the Musik Express, the Roundup, the Polar Express, the Tornado, the Orbiter, and the Rockstar. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Her Father